Trody
by ellie2498
Summary: Trent and Cody hook up after Trent gets elimintated from Total Drama Action, but it doesn't end well.


**This is for ICAAC's challenge. I don't own anything. Cody's POV**

* * *

Gwen and Trent were both at Playa now after being booted off rather early in Total Drama Action. Courtney was back in the game, so the fans' attention shifted from Gwent to Duncney. Not that I pay attention to that kind of thing.

Of course, I never participated in TDA, but I was a member of the "peanut gallery" on the aftermath show. I _did _say I was Team Gwen on the whole matter, to nobody's surprise, but when Trent told his heart-warming story, it was enough to turn a straight man gay. My heart skipped a beat when he started to sing. His voice is like honey. I always had a thing for artists, and music is an art, right?

After the show was over, Trent locked himself in his room for days. Ironically, room number nine. I wonder if he requested that? I don't know who was supplying him with food. That is, if he was eating at all. I decided to check on him.

"Good luck, Romeo," Noah told me.

"What?" I blushed.

"You have a thing for him. Don't pretend I didn't see you drooling at the aftermath. And FYI, he told me he was bi."

"Since when are you and Trent friends?" I asked.

"Since he got really wasted one night and told me all his secrets."

"Really? What else did he say?" I shook my head. "No, I don't want to know." I took the elevator upstairs.

I timidly knocked on his door. "Trent? It's Cody."

"It's open," was his strangled reply.

It was really dark in his room. Trash was littered everywhere, and in the middle of the mess was his guitar, but no Trent. "Um, where are you?"

A hand appeared from a giant mass on his bed. I yanked back layers of blankets and found Trent curled in a ball with his eyes closed. He flinched when I touched him.

"Buddy, you need to get up. Get some fresh air."

He moaned, or groaned, whichever one. "You don't know what it's like."

"To get dumped?"

"By Gwen. She was special."

"No, I _don't _know what it's like to get dumped by Gwen, because she never even gave me a fricken' chance!" I exploded. "Why are girls so complicated?!"

"I knew falling for a girl was a bad idea. Dating guys is way easier," Trent said.

"Oh yeah? You've dated guys?"

He pulled me closer. "Only cute ones like you."

I giggled. I know, feminine, right? I couldn't believe I was doing this. He reached in kiss me, but I pulled away. "I shouldn't."

"And why is that?" he asked with a smile.

I didn't answer for a second, because I swear his green eyes were hypnotizing me. "I... uh... I mean, this isn't right. We both like Gwen."

"So we have something in common."

"But, what if someone saw us?"

"Then we'll make sure that won't happen," he reassured. "Come on, take a chance."

This time, when he tried to kiss me, he moved fast so I didn't have the opportunity to stop him. That kiss sealed our secret relationship.

* * *

A few weeks later, Total Drama Action was coming to an end, and more and more people were piling into Playa de Losers. That made it harder for me to sneak off to see Trent every day. He started to come out of his room more often, but it just made more sense for me to go see him than for him to come to me. Also, Gwen lived across the hall from me.

It started off as a normal day. I was at the pool for the majority of the morning, and a chunk of the afternoon too. It was the most entertaining thing to do at Playa, other than spend time with Trent. Sometimes he would come outside with me, but today was not one of those days. I told him that I understood what he was going through, and that he needed space and a day off every now and then, but I didn't get it. The break up was weeks ago, plus he has me now! He shouldn't still be depressed, but I wasn't about to tell him that. He's sensitive.

I skipped up to room number nine and knocked nine times, so he would know it was me. No one was in this hallway except for me. Everyone was outside, enjoying the sunshine, so Trent and I didn't have to be quiet today. Usually we just talk, about random stuff, but we wouldn't want anyone to overhear. It was our private time.

When Trent opened the door, it was dark. That signaled that it was an especially bad day. "Sorry, do you want me to go?"

"No, I want you here," he slurred, and his breath reeked of alcohol. I knew he drinked from time to time, but never this much. I peeked in his room, and saw that it was trashed, just like it was when we had first gotten together.

"Trent, what happened? Why did you do this?"

He slapped an arm around me, and I winced. "Because, Cody, my life suuuucks."

I closed the door so that no one would see him like this, even if no one was around. "No it doesn't, you're awesome." I tried to wiggle out from under his grip, because he was literally gripping onto me and it hurt.

"I can't believe you still come here!" he yelled.

"Don't you want me here?" I quietly asked, afraid.

"You know Cody, I never really liked you," he told me, and even though he was drunk out of his mind, it still stung.

"No, no, you do. You know you do," I convinced.

"Don't lie to me," he warned.

"Just sit down, and we'll talk, like always." I gently pushed him, directing him towards the couch.

"Don't touch me, queer!" Trent screamed, and he slapped me across the face.

I stood there, shocked, while he bellowed, "Get out of my room, FAGGOT!" Similar to a bar brawl, he smashed a beer bottle in half and pointed it at me.

I didn't know what to do, not that I could've done anything. My feet were planted on the ground, and no matter what I tried to do, my legs were still too shocked to respond.

He was probably aiming for my chest, but instead, he stabbed me in the arm. That jolted me into action. I ran out the door and slammed it behind me. Half-hazardly, I pulled a table in front of his room and ran to get help, but didn't make it very far because of the glass in my right arm. I passed out.

* * *

Waking up in the infirmary brought back memories of being mauled by a bear in the first season. For a brief second, I thought that that was the reason I was in here, and me and Trent had never happened. _Trent..._

Noah was sitting in the corner, his favorite place to sit when I'm in here. He saw that I was awake. "What the hell happened?"

"Trent, he... he attacked me!" I sobbed. Noah was the only one that knew about me and Trent.

"Yeah, we found him passed out in his room, but of course, there was a table in front of his door." He eyed me suspiciously.

"He was drunk, and he hit me, and had a beer bottle and stabbed me with it!" I explained while the tears still rushed down my face.

Gwen came into view. "He stabbed you?"

I nodded, to broken up to respond.

"I knew I was right to break up with him," Gwen muttered.

"Well, we should've seen this coming. Five letters in his name, four letters in yours... You should be lucky he didn't stab you nine times."

"Wow, thanks Noah. You really know how to make a guy feel better."

* * *

**I don't know what happened here, I planned to write fluff. Oh well. Too late now. And the ending was a little weird, sorry. I searched for TrentxCody stories, but only found two, so I had to get creative. I even made up Trody, all by myself! This pairing was a lot harder to write than I thought.**


End file.
